Fuga (Wonderful World)
Fuga is an Assassin, and a playable character in Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Fuga is a Combatant who belongs to a certain laboratory. Her Brother is currently caged, remodeled as an experimental body of the organization, because they are imprisoned, she is following reluctantly. During a mission, she is taciturn, just do the work silently. She was, at one point, a quiet, but kind-hearted woman. Fuga's weapon is "Witch Winder". A Gun, which in this world is a rarity, attacks are straight, for compatibility with magic is bad, but for weapons that are not used much, what she likes is that it specializes in that to a certain period of time fixing the magic such things use. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Fuga Hartwell Origin: Wonderful World Age: 20 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Assassin, Marksman, Older Sister. Powers & Abilities: Handgun Mastery (Can use two.), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind, & Darkness.), her guns exceed ordinary combat damage in a whole clip of a combo. '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (In comparison to gameplay, One Round of Fuga's guns do more damage than The usual Just Break. (Unsurprisingly, an exception to the rule is Chartette's Wedge.), can fight opponents that can break stone.) Speed: Supersonic Attack Speeds (The avg bullet of her guns can go 1051.36005 ft/s or 470 m/s. Fuga can even react to her own rounds.), Superhuman Running Speeds (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Fuga's twin guns are able to create ice masses, increase firing speeds, & momentarily stun enemies. In addition, they can do more damage than several sword swipes) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Superhuman (Can potentially handle multiple opponents at one time as shown with her Cross Shot Skill.) Range: Probably 50 m/s at best. Standard Equipment: Witch Winder, Fuga's twin Guns. It is most likely based on the IMI Desert Eagle .50 AE pistols, and have all the primary qualities of said gun, with the exception of ammo base, which has a shared clip system based on Magic. It uses regular firing, Ice shots, Wind shots, and Darkness shots. Intelligence: A master of tactics, and strategy, Fuga and her guns are capable of a variety of tools, much like a Swiss Army Knife... Weaknesses: The Verse has extremely high reaction time just by blocking, making Fuga a potentially weak character in reality, ALL her bullets are just fuel for Friede to use her Projectiles. Feats: Can do three rounds rapid fire, as an assassin, she wants to meet her younger brother one last time, and to this extent, will kill whoever gets in her way, Few in the Wonderful World ever get to see technology, so they typically never see a gun coming... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enchantment Barrett:' Fuga's O Ability. Fuga's Twin Guns have four applications for their attacks: Fire Attribute acts like a regular sidearm. Ice Attribute can Freeze opponents. Wind Attribute allows for quickshots. and Darkness Manipulation halts the shots at fixed points, but creates powerful Dark Energy that if placed right, can deal acceptable damage. (NOTE: All moves requiring rounds can have four differing attributes.) *'Aiming Fire:' Regular Shot from Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. *'Quick & Dead:' Spaghetti Western style Shot, Wastes a round. *'Needle Chute:' Fuga kicks the opponent, and while they're vulnerable, get shot by Fuga's Gun, Wastes a round. *'Cross Shot:' One of the few moves in ALL of the Wonderful World Verse that can shoot two foes at most at the same time; one in the air, and from behind, Wastes two rounds. *'Gunner's High:' Fuga pulls out both of her Guns, and rapid fires the opponent, Wastes four rounds. *'One Somer:' Fuga does a Flip Kick that can be also used in the air. *'Spider Joker:' Fuga's Finish Skill. Has the same four attributes as the rest of her other Gun-Based Moves. Can be used even with 0 ammo as it reloads before the actual attack. Fuga shoots the opponent, sending them flying, then she shoots them again, to drag back the opponent for several more shots. As they get sent flying again, they get trapped in a web, only to get shot with the rest of the clip. As the attack ends, Fuga Auto-Reloads. Others Height: 165cm Weight: 55kg Likes: Taking care of her Guns Hates: The Organization she resides in. Values: Her Brother Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters